Midnight Snack
by writer1415
Summary: Sometimes a midnight snack is worth it. Pre Madam Secretary job. My first fic. Please review. Enjoy!


12:30a.m.

The fireplace was still going. It made the room so warming and comforting, but to Elizabeth the comfort was from Henry. They were sprawled out on the floor. A couple pillows out and blankets wrapped around them. They had decided to install a fireplace in their bedroom during the summer because they wanted to be able to have one just for them in the winter. It was just right for the room and fit perfectly.

They were both wide awake. Just listening to each other's heartbeats in comfort. Elizabeth laid within Henry's arms in complete serenity, until a grumbling in her stomach begun.

Elizabeth laughed, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, and I have the feeling that I'm getting hungry too," laughing right back, "why don't we get something to eat?"

"Henry, the kids are asleep and it almost one in the morning!"

Henry grabbed his clothes and then grabbed her hand.

"Lets make pancakes," Henry said with a big smile. He had Elizabeth with the word pancakes. Pancakes were her favorite and when they were made by Henry it made it ten times better.

Henry waited for her as she got up, grabbing her clothes along the way. Elizabeth sorta laughed at the idea of them making pancakes in the middle of the night. It reminded her of them back in their college days. They would stay up late sometimes and end up getting hungry. They made bunches of different things but pancakes were their favorites.

They made it into kitchen hand in hand. Henry let go and grabbed the box pancake mix out of the cupboard, considering it was the middle of the night he figured making them by scratch was going to take too long. Elizabeth grabbed the milk for the mix.

"Oh, you're going to help?! Might need to call the fire department for this one," Henry said trying to get a rise out of Elizabeth. But of course, she knew she wasn't the grade A chef every other mom was. Elizabeth was okay with not being like every other mom. Henry was the cook and she was thankful for that.

"I was just going to watch most of it," Elizabeth said as she winked. She went and sat on the counter.

"Hey wait," Elizabeth thought of something else she wanted in her pancakes. She got off the counter and walked over to the cupboard to get a bag of chocolate chips. Her love for chocolate was almost close to her love for Henry.

"Ahh, chocolate chip pancakes at one in the morning sound good to me too," Henry said as she brought the bag over. He had already gotten to mixing the mix with the milk. He turned on the stove and grabbed a pan. Elizabeth began to dump the chocolate chips and just kept going until the whole bag was empty.

Henry laughed, "That's a lot of chocolate chips, babe. Are you sure you got enough?"

"I just gotta grab the whip cream for topping and then those pancakes are going to taste like heaven," Elizabeth said as she went over to the fridge.

Henry began to pour the mix out on the pan. The batter mostly consisted of chocolate chips. He had to laugh. The women he loved adored chocolate almost as much as she adored him.

Elizabeth walked back over and wrapped her arms around Henry. She whispered, "I'm glad you made me get up from the fire and make pancakes with you. Let's do this more."

Henry turned around and looked at her, "That sounds good to me." Kissing her and turning back to the pancakes with her by her side. He had one hand wrapped around her while the other had the spatula.

Henry flipped about 6 pancakes, three for each, on to a plate and turned off the stove. Elizabeth lit up. She grabbed the whip cream and decided to just sit on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor," Henry asked wondering why they just didn't sit at the table.

"Just get down here, I'm hungry," Elizabeth said.

Henry sat down next to her with two forks and a plate of pancakes. He handed her a fork. She grabbed the whip cream and drizzled it all over the pancakes. She got the first bite.

"Henryy.. This is.. so good," Elizabeth said with her mouth full. These pancakes were almost as good as homemade ones she thought.

"The box mix isn't bad, is it," Henry said.

Most of the time they sat there in silence, just enjoying the pancakes. Elizabeth continually added whip cream. Henry really didn't care what she was adding, he just thought it was cute when she had difficulty trying to drizzle it with the weird nozzle.

Henry laughed,"Here, do you need some help babe?"

Henry grabbed the bottle from her, but as he grabbed it, she shot whip cream right out of the nozzle on to his face.

Elizabeth immediately busted out in laughter. Henry, however just smiled and turned the nozzle towards and shot whip cream right back at her.

Elizabeth shot him a look and leaned towards him, kissing the whip cream off of his cheeks.

She looked him in the eyes. A deep look, almost looking inside him. "I love you Henry."

Henry lightly grabbed her face and kissed her. He looked back up into her eyes. "I love you too, to the moon babe. Maybe even further, I haven't figured that out yet," Henry said, laughing at his last comment.

Elizabeth laughed, "I am actually getting tired, those pancakes some how made me tired." Elizabeth yawned and leaned into Henry. He kissed her head and got up, grabbing and picking her up with him. Elizabeth smiled.

"Henry, take me to bed," Elizabeth said quietly, looking at him while he held her.

"Of course, but first lets wipe the whip cream off your face," Henry said as he kissed it off her forehead and cheeks. Elizabeth laughed and closed her eyes as he took her to their room. He laid her down and went to grab to a wet washcloth to wipe the excess off both their faces. He wiped it off her face and then wiped his face. He set the washcloth on the night stand and went to let out the fire they had left on. He got in bed after, and scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, I love you," Henry whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for the midnight snack Henry, I love you so too," she whispered back.

"Sweet dreams my love," Henry whispered before she fell into a deep sleep.

Henry watched her fall asleep in his arms and smiled before going into a deep sleep. He may have to clean up the plates in the morning but this midnight snack was worth it.


End file.
